thevampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Klaus, Katherine, and Elijah
The complex relationship between the Original Hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson, the non-Original doppelgänger witch-vampire hybrid Katherine Pierce and the Original Vampire Elijah Mikaelson. Katerina (Katherine) first met Niklaus and Elijah Mikaelson in 1492, after she was disowned by her parents for having a child out of wedlock, and exiled away from Bulgaria and sent to England to be with distant relatives. It is here that she eventually met Klaus and Elijah, who were posing as noblemen at the time. She became friends with them for a short time, and in the beginning Klaus was kind and gentle to her, while she and Elijah became fast friends, slowly developing feelings for one another. However, as soon as she found out their intentions with her, Katerina ran away, and took the moonstone with her. She then became a vampire after she tricked Rose into feeding her her blood. Later, Klaus found her village in Bulgaria where she was born, and slaughtered her whole family as punishment for thwarting his plans. Following this, Katerina went on the run for centuries from Klaus and his torment, changing her name to "Katherine Pierce." In Season Two ''of ''The Vampire Diaries, ''Katherine reunites with Klaus and Elijah for the first time in centuries. When Elijah found Katherine in the vampire tomb, he compelled her to stay there until he said otherwise. Additionally, when Klaus reunites with Katherine, he compels her to remain in Alaric's apartment and do as he says. Throughout ''Season Four, Katherine is working with Elijah in order to find the Cure. In American Gothic, it is revealed that Elijah and Katherine have been sleeping together, as they both have admitted to being in love with each other, although it is questionable whether Katherine's love for Elijah is genuine or just another ploy to get freedom. Elijah effectively ends their relationship, unable to trust Katherine after years of her telling lies, manipulating, and becoming the facade of "Katherine Pierce." Despite being upset and broken over Elijah's decision, Katherine decides to let him go, knowing that without the Cure and with his brother (Klaus), she can never have a happy, healthy, and successful relationship with Elijah. In Graduation, a newly-turned human/witch Katherine and Klaus (upset after being rejected by Caroline) have a drunken one-night stand with one another. The next morning, Klaus sends Katherine away from Mystic Falls, informing her that he wishes to never see her again. Katherine leaves to New Orleans, intending to find a way to become a vampire again. In first episode of season five of The Vampire Diaries, ''the season premier episode, Klaus is lured away to New Orleans with rumours that a witch is plotting against him, and it is later revealed by Sophie Deveraux that Katherine is pregnant with his unborn child. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Throughout The Originals Trivia * This love triangle is connected as family through Adyelya Mikaelson (Katherine and Klaus are her parents, while Elijah is her half-uncle). * Klaus, Katherine, and Elijah are the sixth main love triangle in ''The Vampire Diaries, The Originals ''and ''Legacies ''universe. ** The first being Silas, Amara, and Qetsiyah (chronologically, it took place in B.C. era); the second being Stefan, Katherine, and Damon (also chronologically); the third being Tyler, Vicki, and Jeremy (starting the summer before Season One); the fourth is Stefan, Elena, and Damon, though this is one of the first love triangles seen on screen, but not in the overall series; the fifth is Klaus, Caroline, and Tyler; the seventh to be seen is Stefan, Caroline, and Valerie; with the last love triangle being between Stefan, Caroline, and Alaric. * Even though Katerina first met Klaus and Elijah when she relocated to England in March of 1492, this love triangle did not truly begin until ''The Originals. ** This is due to the fact that Elijah is the one who first fell in love with Katerina and she with him, while she and Klaus were only merely interested in one another at this point--with Klaus' true intention being to use Katerina for the ritual to break his curse. ** As such, they all knew one another--having met in 1492--before their love triangle actually begins. * In American Gothic, ''Elijah leaves Katherine, kissing her goodbye and effectively ending their relationship. This is due to the fact that Elijah believes he can no longer trust Katherine. ** However, in the first episode of Season Five of ''The Vampire Diaries, called The Originals (as it is the backdoor pilot episode), Elijah follows Klaus to New Orleans where they both learn that Katherine is pregnant with Klaus' child. Elijah reaffirms to Katherine that they cannot be together because she is not pregnant with Klaus' child and he knews beginning a relationship with her will put Klaus on edge; however, Elijah does promise that he will always be there to protect her and her unborn child. ** Katherine was devastated when she and Elijah broke up, though she did not express this to anyone, except for Hayley, and on one occasion, to Rebekah. * Katherine was pregnant with Klaus' daughter. ** Their daughter's name is Adyelya Mikaelson. ** Through Katherine's pregnancy, Klaus becomes close to her as he learns to work with her and protect her; throughout this, his feelings for Katherine grow strong, developing into romantic feelings. * Both Niklaus and Elijah Mikaelson are in love with Katherine Pierce. * Klaus, Katherine, and Elijah have all been the antagonists at one point in the series. ** Klaus is one of the two main antagonists in Season Two (the other being Katerina Petrova) and a supporting antagonist/anti-hero in season three and four of The Vampire Diaries. *** In The Originals, Klaus is not only the protagonist but also an anti-hero and one of the three antagonists of Season One, on-and-off again (the other two being Marcel Gerard and the New Orleans witches). He is again the antagonist/anti-hero in the later half of Season Two and for the last time at the start of Season Five. ** Katherine was the main antagonist of Season One (mostly off-screen through John Gilbert's and Isobel's actions, as both were working for her in order to kill off the tomb vampires), and one of the main antagonists of Season Two, and the second half of Season Four. *** She is an antagonist character turned into a main character; she is the tritagonist of The Originals, following Klaus (protagonist) and Elijah (deuteragonist). ** Elijah was formerly a major recurring character in The Vampire Diaries, serving initially as an antagonist in Season Two and eventually becoming a supporting character and protagonist in Season Three and Season Four. *** Elijah was the deuteragonist of The Originals, though he also served as the antagonist at one point in Season Four when taking matters into his own hands for the Harvest Ritual, and at the start of Season Five. * They are the main trio of The Originals ''series. * The nickname for this couple is: Klatherine (Klaus and Katherine), Kalijah (Katherine and Elijah), and Klalijah, Klalijerine (Klaus, Katherine and Elijah). * This love triangle is a male Original Vampire Elijah), male Original Hybrid (Klaus), and a female non-Original Hybrid (Katherine). ** Elijah is one of the first Original Vampires, while Klaus is the first Original Hybrid, competing for the affection of a Katherine, a non-Original hybrid, but also the first of ''her kind. * Katherine was the next doppelgänger after Tatia; a woman whom Klaus was in love with and who was identical to Katherine. ** Elijah also had feelings for Tatia as well (she was his first love), and she chose ''Elijah over Klaus. * Klaus and Elijah only use Katherine's birth name, "Katerina." ** ''American Gothic is the first episode that Elijah uses Katerina's Anglicised name "Katherine," when both talking about her and talking to her. * This love triangle parallels the one of Stefan, Elena, and Damon quite a lot: ** Both brothers--Damon and Stefan/ Klaus and Elijah--are in love with the same girl, Elena / Katherine, respectively. ** Elena and Katherine are both doppelgängers. ** Elena and Katherine are both former vampires from the Niklaus' bloodline. ** Elena and Katherine both took the Cure and became human again. ** The way they started off their relationships are reversed. Katherine first dated Elijah and then Klaus, Elena first dated Stefan and then Damon. Elena chose her second love, while Katherine did not necessarily choose either as she temporarily married Markos. ** Both triangles had a similar end: Neither Elena nor Katherine are still active, Elena was under a sleeping curse and Katherine died (though Klaus has vowed to resurrect her). * They all spent Christmas 2013 together at The Abattoir. * Katherine has slept with both of them. * It was Klaus' blood that originally sired Katherine the first time she became a vampire. ** Though when she transitioned into a hybrid, it was from her daughter's blood. * In Where Nothing Stays Buried, Katherine's relationship with Elijah begins to fracture after he assists Freya in using Davina to steal power from the Ancestors to protect her family, as she had died and was on the Ancestral Plane. Due to this, Davina is condemned to a fate worse than death by the Ancestors. ** Katherine was displeased by this—especially as she had a sisterly bond with Davina—and informs Elijah of her disappointment in him. * In The Feast of All Sinners, following the events of what took place in Freya's pendant, Elijah apologized to Katherine for his actions. He tells her that even if he can't stop being who he is, he also can't stop loving her, and asks her what she wants him to do. Katherine replies that she needs him to bring Adyelya home to her and Klaus. ** After Adyelya has been successfully brought back in the Abattoir, Katherine tells Elijah that what happened inside the pendant doesn't take away what they have, but that their "love story" is also over and that they were doomed from the start, especially when Katherine became pregnant with Klaus' child. *** Katherine lastly tells Elijah that now that she has Adyelya to consider, she can't allow herself to fall back into her old ways, put herself first in anyway or be selfish. * Katherine decides to stay true to Klaus for their daughter. * Both Klaus and Elijah have bitten Katherine. Category:The Originals Category:The Originals Relationships Category:Relationships Category:Love Triangles Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Family Relationship Category:Supernatural Category:The Originals television series